αcнιeveмeɴт нυɴтreѕѕ RT
by TheMadQueen6
Summary: Parker, 22, moves to America from Sweden to make her youtube channel bigger. She and her friends buy an office next door to Roosterteeth. What'll happen with two insane youtube channels work next to eachother? [вreαтнιɴɢ ιɴ тнe cнeмιcαlѕ productions]


Parker and Cara pulled up to their new office. Gabs and Meade insisted on riding in the back of the moving truck. The two got out of the cab and opened the back to see Gabs and Meade playing cards, the small papers everywhere.

"Wanna join?" Gabs asked Parker and Cara, grinning.

"God dammit," Cara said, laughing. "Pick this up and help get everything in," Everyone grabbed a box and walked up to the building, Parker taking out the keys and unlocking the double doors.

"Welcome to Headquarters Z!" Meade said and sat the box down. "I'm gonna go call my office!" she yelled and ran off. Parker went out into the cab and grabbed her bag that held her laptop and files. She found an office right when you walk in the front door.

"This ones mine!" she called and set her laptop on the white corner desk that Cara and Meade had put there the week before Parker came over to America. When she walked back out to the back of the moving truck and saw Cara holding a box marked 'xbox'.

"Much xbox," Cara said. Parker sighed and laughed slightly, taking two small boxes labeled 'games'.

"How am I going to work with you?" Parker said, walking back with Cara. Meade was hanging up a sign that read 'Team Z Headquarters' on the front door. Parker set the game boxes in the gaming room on the second floor and walked back to the truck where Gabs was holding a box and talking with three guys. _They must be from the office next door _Parker thought.

"Hey Parker," Gabs said, handing her a box labeled 'knulla mig'. "This is Michael, Gavin, and Ray. They're from the office next door,"

"Hello," Parker said and smiled. They all said hello and introduced themselves.

"By the way Parker," Gabs said. "You need to record a new Knulla Mig today and get it out. Unless you have one on hand,"

"Knulla Mig?" Ray asked.

"Means 'Fuck me' in Swedish," Parker said. "I just play rage games and cause myself great pain,"

"Me too," Michael says. "I call it Rage Quit though," Parker nodded as Gabs pulled out a framed shirt with signatures everywhere on the fabric.

"You want this in your office?" she asked. Parker grinned and nodded.

"Do you guys need any help?" Michael asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Gabs said. "Then sure," Each of the boys picked up two boxes and brought them in the office, followed by Gabs and Parker. Gabs introduced the boys to Meade and Cara as Parker set what was hers in her office, hanging up the shirt on the wall.

"Z!" Cara yelled and ran into Parker's office. Parker looked up.

"What?"

Cara's eyes widened with excitement. "Slurpees,"

"The hell's a slurpee?" Parker asked, starting to take xbox games out of the boxes. A gasp came from an outraged Ray in the hallway outside Parker's office.

"You don't know what a slurpee is?" he asked.

"I've lived in Sweden my entire life," Parker said. "How the hell should I know what they are?"

"I'm taking Z to get a slurpee!" Cara yelled and grabbed Parker's wrist and walked out.

"I'm coming!" Ray yelled and ran to catch up to the couple. Parker hopped in the driver's side of her SUV while Cara got in the passenger and Ray climbed in the back.

"Can we get booze?" Cara asked.

"I don't care," Parker said, pulling out of the complex. "As long as you promise not to drive after consuming,"

"I promise," Cara said.

"You know," Ray said. "We should throw a welcome-to-the-complex party for you guys. Us at RoosterTeeth to you guys,"

"Don't tell Meade," Cara said. "Turn left," she told Parker. "Meade goes overboard at parties,"

"Yeah," Parker said. "Last time, she thought I was Superman and was begging me to fly her to Sweden," Parker shook her head while Ray laughed. "Four am with Meade and booze is never a good combination,"

"Once Gavin was put on a dog leash and tied to a keg so that even when he was drunk as fuck he \would still be able to find the beer," Ray said. Parker laughed and pulled into the 7-Eleven parking lot. The three got out and walked inside. Cara gave Parker a cup and told her to choose a flavor. Parker choose the coke flavored.

"Oh," she said. "Is this just a glorified snow cone?" Parker asked.

"Well, yes," Ray said, paying for his drink. "But it's way better, " Parker paid for Cara's and her own drink. They all crammed back into the car and drove back to the complex. Cara and Ray had finished their drinks, Ray having a brain freeze when the walked back into Team Z. The others were on the sofas in the lobby playing cards, music playing in the background.

"Hey guys," Meade said. "Want us to deal you in?"

"Nah," Parker said. "I gotta unpack and so do you," Michael and Gavin stood up.

"We should get back to work too," Gavin said.

"We'll see you guys later," Ray said.

"We'll be here till midnight," Meade said as the boys walked out. Cara walked over to Parker and grinned.

"They're kinda cute," she whispered into her ear.


End file.
